Sterling
So edgy belongs to page stalker pearl Appearance Sterling certainly looks like your average teen trying to be rebellious, with her deep grey scales and an even darker band of scales around her eyes and along her back and arms, comming to a stop near the start of her tail. Her underbelly is a myriad of reds, oranges and yellows, blending well to produce a very sunset like colour. Her transitional scales and eyes are a piercing light blue, contrasting well with the rest of her body. She would be considered attractive if she actually made the effort to do so. Sterling has a slim build, her long limbs obvious when she stands among other dragons. She has sharp kind of look to her, rage filled eyes certainly not making it any softer. Her claws are sharp, and her horns straight with only the slightest curve. Is she hid her transitional scales, she could pass for a nightwing. Sterling has many adornments, with three pairs of ear piercings (one of which she begged her mother to get and the other two she did without permission), a flame tattoo on her shoulder, two wing piercings (also got without permission) and a sterling silver necklace, as well as a pair of bracelets of the same metal. Sterling doesn’t wear light coloured clothing often, usually sticking to a dark hoodie or leather jacket, with maybe a coloured shirt underneath. Her clothing style is usually considered “edgy” and she intentionally tries to make it so. Personality Sterling hides behind a mask, a mask of harsh comments, sick burns, and a rebellious, cruel persona. she lives in a constant loop of bad choices and lies. Sterling hides her inner self, but only partially hides her interest in art. She adores it, art being one of the few ways she can vent and create something good with her life. Her graffiti stains the walls of many a building, and she has had to run from the law many times, being caught even more and causing rifts in her bond with her mother. She often visits galleries, hoping one day her art would be as good as the greats. Sterling is incredibly opposed to romance, and will stop at nothing to keep away from it. Flings on the street she has observed make her cry a little inside, and bring back memories of her last love, a dragon who snapped her heart in two. She found about the sketchhut a year or two ago, and she already finds it the only place she can relax and be herself around others, her coworkers being the only ones to have any inkling of her pain. She spends the majority of her time there, and it’s the place to go to find her art on sale History Her life started out decent, her father and mother were happy, and she had a nestmate whom she loved. That changed fast.. Her parents divorced out of the blue, due to her father’s issues. he took custody of her brother, whisking him away out of Sterling’s life and shattering her view on the world. Her mother tried her best to keep sterling a child, but to no avail. Sterling grew up long before she was supposed to. After that, she had a bleak view on life, finding little happiness in things she enjoyed, and having only a small tight knit group of friends, the only ones to make her smile. After a few years, she met him. Abyss. She immediately became infatuated with him, becoming very close and abandoning all she knew in pursuit of unrequited love. He claimed he loved her back, and they ended up in a relationship. Sterling was happy, until she saw the warning signs in the relationship. He made her jealous, cheated, and acted very abusive. One day he up and left, leaving sterling in a storm of emotions and fear. She knew then that love was a coy for fooling the foolish, and cut herself out of lives, hoping to eventually get over her pain. Sterling’s old friends came back into contact, and helped her lift out of this terrible dark time. She grew closer to them, and reclaimed some of her old self, but the scar from abyss stayed with her forever. She begged her mother for a tattoo and peircings, but got more against her wishes, willing to seem “rebellious“. During this time, she ran across the sketchhut one night, and immediately took a liking to the place, vowing to work there as soon as she could, and she did, being taken on as a part-time pierced and artist, selling some of the art she drew. Her interest in art peaked, and she started graffiting on walls to let out this inspiration, and taking many trips to the jail. Trivia * has many small addictions, but nothing dangerous as of yet * is self conscious, and prefers not to be noticed * she has only a few real friends, with them being collectively named “the squad“ * a rift is growing between sterling and her mother * she suspects one of her friends is her long lost brother, as he looks a bit like her and has many of the same interests * loves peaches * right handed Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist)